Stay, stay, stay
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara thinks about how his life has been with Itachi. How they always were friends, but lost each other at a certain point. But in the end Deidara realizes he loves Itachi, but in a way beyond friendship. Narrated by Deidara. boyxboy, AU


A little short story again with Deidara as the narrator! Don't do him a lot. Mostly it's Itachi talking, but this fitted my little Dei better. I hope you'll enjoy Dei's story about how he suddenly realized he loved Itachi.

...

I never imagined that I would be standing here, looking at you. We've been friends for so long and somehow you've always been here for me. Through every bit of pain you supported me. I remember when I was ten and my parents divorced. You cheered me up by helping me decorate two new bedrooms. On my eighteenth birthday you stood by me as I told my parents I was gay, even holding my hand. You were never disgusted by me or thought I would be attracted to you. And then a different pain came forward when my very first boyfriend dumped me. I remember crying a lot and eating chocolate ice cream. I also remember the smile you brought to my face just a few hours later. I never expected you would be my best friend.

Of course I've also been there for you. Like when your younger brother started to become more interesting then you and you wanted to take revenge by making him eat sand. I helped by making him sand cakes. Your mother was so mad at us when she found his diaper filled with sand. Or when you went to high school before me and I had to convince you it would be much better there even though I wanted you to stay with me, still being the best friends in school. Then college started and you couldn't handle the pressure. You stayed with me for months after telling your father that you wanted to quit.

Along the way you became interested in girls of course. First you had one for a long time and you seemed really happy, but then you suddenly dumped her after the advice of a new friend. He said you needed to live a little and I kept my mouth shut. You got yourself more girlfriends or more like women you shared the bed with. I saw you less during those times when you always went clubbing, taking women home like they were a nice piece of meat. I never said anything about it, but I started missing you. It felt like I was replaced and eventually I started drifting away.

I found myself a new boyfriend and I've never been happier or so I thought. He was a little older than me and he used that fact a lot. Called me a little kid or a brat and I was fine with that. I thought he loved me, but I was just his pet, someone he could play with. I never noticed it. I even moved in with the guy and then suddenly you show up again, telling me you wanted to see my new place. Of course you took your new best friend with you and I wasn't very pleased with the unexpected visit, but I let you in anyway.

It annoyed me that you kept staring me. Those piercing black eyes looking into my soul. You were always so judgmental about the people I dated and I knew you were going to say something about this one. And I was right. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, you followed me, questioned me about why I dated the guy. Why I was living with the guy? And after answering all of your stupid questions you just walked away, sipping from your damn beer.

The next day I moved out.

Suddenly you were in my life again and I hated you. You had ruined my life with your silly questions, pushing me away from the guy I loved. But you wouldn't leave me alone, even after I told you several times, even screamed at you. Why were you here again? Why weren't you with your new best friend and your silly girlfriends? Because I needed you, that's why. But you had it tougher this time, because I wasn't crying over my lost boyfriend. This time I blamed you for everything and I was sure you would finally leave, but you stayed.

I got so used to you being around all the time that it shocked me when you left again, figuring I was okay and I was. I didn't miss my previous boyfriend anymore, because I had you. I was so lonely and I couldn't let it go. Why did you suddenly leave again? You were mine and I wanted to keep it that way. But I was alone again and it didn't change for quite some time.

But now I'm here, on your birthday party. You think I didn't bring you a gift, coming in empty handed. Of course I have a gift for you and a very special one this time. I'm already shaking and you didn't even notice me standing here. I hope you don't mind my singing voice, because I must admit I'm not that good. I think it's time for me to actually open my mouth now instead of thinking this all. I picked out the perfect song and I will sing it just for you. It's time I finally admit it.

And as I start singing the words and you slowly turn to me, I can see in your eyes you always knew. I love you, Itachi. With all my heart.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me now what you think of this short little thing.


End file.
